


4play

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Series: Setty's Kink Fics [7]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: Kihyun helps Hoseok relax with waxplay.





	4play

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is a part of my kinktober drabbles!! Please follow the links at the end to submit your ships and kinks below! Happy reading~

“The purpose of the wax is to give you a slight burning sensation,” Kihyun explains as he tests the knot at Hoseok’s back. 

Seeing Hoseok bound was doing things to his head already. He hadn’t anticipated that taking him on as a sub would light so many flames inside him, but as he wrapped another golden twine of rope around Hoseok’s well sculpted bisceps, he bit down on his lip to stave off a moan. His skin looked so pale and milky in contrast to the golden thread.

“Do you understand,” Kihyun asked, curling a finger under Hoseok’s chin and tilting his face upwards. His pale green eyes were blown, pupils so dilated already that Kihyun knew he was close to subspace.

“Yes, Sir,” Hoseok said dreamily. He looked Kihyun in the eye for as long as his chin was lifted, but once Kihyun’s hand vanished, his gaze was settled on the floor at his feet.

Hoseok was a great sub. Despite being new to the scene he fell into the role so easily. It seemed he needed to relinquish control every now and then and Kihyun was more than happy to give that to him. He loved Hoseok, loved him dearly, and having Hoseok as his sub, while a new experience, was comforting. He already knew his limits and their level of trust was slightly higher than if Hoseok was a random stranger.

Kihyun walked around Hoseok, trailing his fingers across his shoulders and then tangling them into the white blonde hair. Giving it a slight tug, he pulled Hoseok’s head back and knelt down next to him. He pressed his lips to Hoseok’s throat and kissed him. Hoseok let out a sigh and shivered in the ropes.

“Good boy,” Kihyun murmured and stood up.

There was a table next to them with several candles resting on the surface. Next to the candles were a few more spools of rope and above them was the pulley system Kihyun used to suspend his other subs. He and Hoseok had dabbled in rope play first before introducing wax play, but as the weeks and months went on, Kihyun knew the perfect combination of both would truly relax Hoseok. 

He carefully attached Hoseok to the rings that were fixed to the suspension bar and with a steady tug, Hoseok was pulled to his feet. His head was still lowered, and his gaze was still trained on the ground.

“Look at me,” Kihyun commanded.

Hoseok’s green eyes snapped up to him, still so dilated the iris was almost black. He definitely needed this session tonight. He was already so gone. Kihyun decided he wasn’t going to do a full suspension session out of safety. With Hoseok so close already, he felt more comfortable

“I’m going to suspend you a few centimeters off the ground and begin the session. Do you remember your colors?”

“Red means stop, yellow means I need a break, and green means I’m okay, Sir,” Hoseok said with that same dreamy voice.

“What are you right now?”

“Green, Sir,” he replied. A slight smile tugged the corner of his lips, giving way to extreme boyish charm.

Kihyun smiled in return and caressed his cheek before pulling the rope again. With Hoseok lifted just a tiny bit above the floor, Kihyun set to work. He lubricated his hands with a lavender scented lotion and prepared Hoseok’s skin with a nice layer of it. The lotion would allow for easier removal in the end.

Next, he picked up the first candle, a deep blue, and lit the wick. “I noticed your shoulders were very tense during your oil massage earlier, so I will start there,” Kihyun explained. He held the end of the candle just over Hoseok’s skin and tipped it.

Wax dripped onto Hoseok’s skin, making him shudder again and let out a soft moan. Kihyun checked his expression to see where he was and then continued slowly dripping hot wax down his back. The rivulets of wax left staggering trails down his back. Some of it pooled where the ropes were, but most of it ran over the twine.

After the blue candle, Kihyun stood in front of Hoseok and gently touched his body with light hands. He picked up his crop and very carefully, dragged it across Hoseok’s chest. He used the end of it and trailed from his jaw to his thigh, where he tapped it twice.

Hoseok let out another moan, eyes squeezing shut the higher Kihyun brought the crop. He stopped just shy of his groin and then used it to tilt his chin up. He slid down his neck, across the front and then smiled at Hoseok, telling him how amazing he was. Seeing him strung up and nearly gone from coherency awoke things within Kihyun, but now was not for him, it was for Hoseok.

Kihyun checked with him once more before starting on the next two candles. He lit the sea foam green one first, dripping the hot wax down his clavicle and over his chest. Again it ran down his skin, hardening as it cooled in vein colored lines over skin and rope. The paleness of the green created a beautiful contrast on Hoseok’s shoulders where they crossed paths. Kihyun wanted to focus most of the wax there because that was where Hoseok held his stress.

The next candle was a candy colored red. When Kihyun lit it, a warm spicy smell permeated the air. He hummed quietly in time to the atmospheric music playing in the background and drizzled the hot wax along the backs of Hoseok’s shoulders arms. Hoseok moaned again, head lolling to the side.

“Color?”

“Green, Sir. It feels so good,” Hoseok huffed, gently swaying above the ground. His muscles bulged over the rope but he made no effort to move against them, instead just hanging there utterly blissed out.

Kihyun admired the red and blue mix on Hoseok’s back before he return to his front, where he examined his face and whispered to him, telling him how good he was being. Hoseok grinned lopsidedly, eyes falling shut. He was definitely gone now.

Kihyun knew at this point he could do one more candle before he needed to lower Hoseok and lead him to the bed at the far wall of the playroom. He lit the final candle, an orangey yellow color and the largest one he had. 

He let it burn for a bit before he dripped hot wax across the back of Hoseok’s shoulders as well as dripping it over his chest. When each drop hit Hoseok’s skin he moaned quietly, eyes shut and lips parted. He twirled slightly as Kihyun walked around him, leaving dripping designs all over his skin.

After a moment, Hoseok let out a hiccup and Kihyun blew out the candle and reached up to wipe his face. SIlent tears streamed down his cheeks and he was smiling faintly and babbling incoherent words. He had reached subspace.

Carefully, Kihyun lowered him to the ground, where he sat on his heels, sighing and blinking dreamily. Kihyun removed him from the rings and carefully helped him to his feet.

“How are you feeling?”

“Amazing,” Hoseok slurred. He couldn’t quite focus his eyes on Kihyun.

“Good, you were so good,” Kihyun praised him as he walked him over to the bed.

Once there, he began removing the ropes, and massaging Hoseok’s skin where they were. Little red marks sat just under his deltoid, bicep, and wrists. There were thicker red marks across his chest and back from the ropes that were secured there.

The wax was smooth on Hoseok’s skin and as he slowly came out of subspace, Kihyun made sure to praise and comfort him. Only once he was fully coherent, did Kihyun hand him a glass of water and offer him some food prepared on a silver platter.

“You’ve been slipping into subspace more frequently lately,” Kihyun commented as he peeled off a large sheet of wax.

Hoseok smiled, “Have I?”

Kihyun nodded. “Yeah.” He continued peeling off the wax, glad that there were no visible marks on Hoseok’s skin other than the faintest shade of pink. He took his wax play seriously.

Hoseok pursed his lips in thought while he stretched his arms and touched each spot where the ropes had been. After a short while, he said, “I guess it’s because I trust you?”

That made Kihyun’s chest warm. They’d started taking part in BDSM recently after Kihyun finally felt comfortable enough to reveal to Hoseok that he was a dom. Truth be told, when that conversation happened, Kihyun had been worried that Hoseok would break up with him, but it offered a nice contrast to their daily life where Hoseok generally took control.

“I couldn’t be happier to hear you say that,” Kihyun said with a wobbly smile.

Hoseok stood and positioned himself between Kihyun’s legs against the bed. “You know I wasn’t so keen on this at first, but you make a great dom. And, uh,” Hoseok stopped, blush creeping across his cheeks. “I’d like it if we did this a little more full-time?”

Kihyun’s smile brightened. “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked this, please leave me a comment and a kudos! If you want to read more kinks from me, please feel free to submit through the form linked below~
> 
>  
> 
> [Submit Here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSchTUcmfMLGy8bhPL6oZxCWk3L6GkMY2_zN4PznW7cmYfbq0A/viewform)
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time~


End file.
